Home is where your friends are
by Shaayu
Summary: A female car runs away from her home. Of course she ends up in... Radiator Springs! First attempt to create a story please don't hurt me!


Alright, this is my first attempt to write fanfiction ever. English is not my first language so please be gentle and ignore all the mistakes and concentrate on the subject matter (which sucks. I know. But I hope the next chapter will be better. I didn't want to tell everything about Luna's past.) Btw she is a Honda S2000. Blue I think.

Disclaimer: All I own at the moment is Luna. Pixar and Disney own all the other things.

* * *

1. Chapter: Luna

Her heart beat so fast that she thought it would break her chest. She felt tears in her eyes. That made her angry. There was no reason to cry. It had been her own decision. And she knew she was right. And if she want to blame somebody she would blame her parents! "This is all their fault!" she thought. After she had raced an hour she stopped and looked around. She had now idea where she was. Maybe it would be good to calm down for a moment. She closed her eyes.

Some time ago…

As long as Luna could remember she had never had a true friend. And never a home. When she was nine years old the moves began. Suddenly and without giving her a reason her parents decided to leave the town in which she had lived for five years. She was so sad. There were so many friends that she had to leave. But her mother promised her that they would move to a wonderful town which such a lovely countryside and she could meet new friends there. At the beginning it seemed that she was right. It _was_ a wonderful town. And after a while she had new friends. But one year later she and her family had to move again. And again nobody was telling her why. Her mother promised that they would stay in the next town. Luna protested all the time but there was nothing she could do. She was only ten years old. And she hoped that everything would become better. But she was wrong. In the next five years of her life they lived in three different towns. And the last town was a disaster…

Luna woke up. And she discovered that it was already in the middle of the night. And everywhere she looked there was only dirt. No cars, not even a real street. There was just a path. "Alright, don't panic" she told herself. "Just follow this way. There has to be a town or a village at least." But after a while she felt thirsty. Even if it was night it was still hot outside here. And still no town in sight. She stopped. She felt so tired and sad. And now she was lost. Life didn't seem worth living at all. So why worry. She dropped into the dirt and started crying.

She must have been fall asleep again because when she tried to open her eyes she saw sunlight. She felt so exhausted that she didn't manage to stand up. But suddenly something touched her gently. She jumped up which wasn't a good idea. Her head was spinning. "Scusi tanto!" She heard a voice behind her. She turned quickly around. There stand a blue forklift. "Non aver paura" He said. Luna didn't understand. It seemed that this guy spoke Italian. He didn't look like a criminal "But this doesn't matter. Nevertheless he could be dangerous" Luna thought. The forklift moved towards to her. "Come sta?" He asked. Luna recoiled. "Please… I have no money with me. But I stole… I mean I've got the checkbook of my father! Will you accept a check?" She asked hopefully. It seemed that this guy didn't understand her as well. "Mi chiamo Guido" He said friendly. "Guido… that's a name. His name I guess" Luna thought. "Well if he wanted to steal from me he wouldn't tell me his name, would he?". "Alright… my name is Luna! Do you know where I can find the next town? I need help!"

Guido studied the girl. She seemed scared of him. And obviously she didn't understand him. But at least he discovered that she needed help. She looked very desperate. "But I can't let her drive to Radiator Springs, that's too long. With this tires it wont work". So the only thing he could do was to get help. He turned around and drove quickly away. "Stop!" screamed the girl. "Please don't go away!".

This day wasn't very exciting. Lightning was bored. The sun was shining so hot that even he didn't want to cruise around. His friends were also just standing around. But suddenly he heard Guido's voice. The little guy seemed to be very nervous and talked fast. "Calm down my friend" Lightning said "What's your problem? Did you get a sunstroke?". Every car looked now curious to him. "Ho trovato qualcuno! Una ragazza!" Guido said. "What's up with him?" Mater asked. "He said that he found somebody" Luigi translated. "A girl." "Wow, maybe this day will be get exciting now" Lightning thought.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I go one with that story (at the moment it doesn't seem to be very inspiring but I think this will change. At least I hope so.) Or should I stop before somebody get hurt? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. 

I can't speak Italian so I used a internet translation. So if it's wrong it's not my fault ;) I just think it would be authentic with some Italian phrases

Scusi tanto I'm sorry

Non aver paura Don't be afraid

come sta How are you?


End file.
